1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating apparatus having a plurality of electric heaters, such as an air conditioner having electric heaters, electric fan heater system or other electric heater, and more particularly to a heating apparatus which is so adapted that current can be selectively passed through at least one of the electric heaters incorporated therein in accordance with the maximum current capable of flowing safely through a branch circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heating apparatus incorporating an electric heater and heretofore used generally include the one disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO 48-2943.
With the disclosed apparatus, the current to be passed through the electric heater is controlled according to the operating condition of the apparatus, and the capacity of the electric heater is so determined as to give a maximum amount of heat generation in accordance with the capacity of the circuit breaker or with the voltage value of the power supply to which the heating apparatus is connected.
In the United States, however, current of different values, e.g. 15A, 20A and 30A, are supplied from wall receptacles of specific configurations corresponding to the maximum current capable of flowing safely through a branch circuit. Therefore, when the heating apparatus is to be connected to a receptacle different from the specified one in the volume of current capable flowing safely through a branch circuit, there arises a need to use an electric heater of a capacity in conformity with the receptacle. Thus, the heating apparatus is not usable universally.
Accordingly, with attention directed to the fact that the configuration of wall receptacles differ with the maximum current capable of flowing safely through a branch circuit, the present invention provides a heating apparatus which is readily usable at the different maximum current capable of flowing safely through a branch circuit.